The Winner
by Garowyn
Summary: It's nearly midnight! Who will give Athrun the New Year's Kiss?


**A/N: Don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

**_Possible_ Destiny Spoilers in this author note and story! Proceed at your own risk. It kind of takes place after Destiny.**

**I understand Meer Campell is dead and that Luna is supposedly with Shinn (Shinn/Stellar fan here) and that Stellar is dead, but I'm bringing her back and you'll read how. Most of this has been mainly written for humor purposes only. I do know that Yuuna/Jona and Cagalli's marriage was cancelled. I don't know what became of Yunna, but he is in here for humor, as well. Speculation and theory from various web sites and fans tell me Neo is Mwu, so that is what it will be like in this story.**

**So I DO NOT want anyone flaming me for false information. If somebody rehashes any of the above, I'll know you don't read author's notes. They are not there for decoration. And no, I haven't actually watched GSD, but I've read about it through summaries, stories, etc. Just try to get away from the storyline and hopefully enjoy this oneshot. '…thoughts…'**

**Thank you to Caorann fridh Bronach for beta reading. **

* * *

It had been almost a month since the second cease-fire. While there were still lost lives to mourn over and still fighting among all coordinators and naturals, most people thought it best to keep smiling, just this once, on New Year's Eve. A new year approached, a year full of hope for serious change throughout the galaxy, a year that the people would work towards a racist-free and war-free world.

So for now, people, more specifically, the young people who had seen the horrors of war, settled down for a New Year's Eve Ball at the Athha mansion to share their own hopes for the future.

Of course, not everybody was happy.

"Grr, stupid Kisaka and Lacus," Cagalli muttered as she descended the stairs down towards the party. "Miriallia, too, making me wear this stupid dress and these stupid shoes and-"

"Hey, Cagalli."

"Ah!" Cagalli spun around, stumbling slightly. "Kira, don't scare me like that!"

Her twin brother only laughed. "Sorry about that."

"You better be." Cagalli turned away from him and continued her way down the royal-red carpet-covered stairs.

Kira followed his sister. "So how are you this evening?" he asked, knowing the Orb princess had been stressed out the past couple of weeks, having to complete speeches, statements, and readings.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Cagalli stopped, frowning at her dress again, which was a lovely, soft blue gown that hugged her body until the waist and then flowed down like a waterfall, emphasizing the fact that she ought to dress like a princess…or a Cinderella-wannabe. "I'm not really happy right now," Cagalli answered, unconsciously straightening the straps on her dress. "I feel like a toy _doll_!"

"Cagalli…" Kira sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't sweat it. You look really nice tonight."

"Yeah, right, you're just saying that!" Cagalli was about to run a hand through her hair when she remembered it had been set in such an elaborate fashion – a pile of curls. "Argh!" The goddess of victory settled with blowing her bangs out of her face. "Anyway, why are _you_ in such a good mood?" She knew Kira had to deal with a lot over the last two years. Being the ultimate coordinator didn't come without its trials and tribulations. And grief. But through the support and love of his friends, and of course, a lot of thinking and facing facts, the brown-haired young man had managed to confront his fears and start a new life, one without focusing on the past.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kira replied lightly. "Well, now that I think about it, I guess there is a reason."

Sensing something out of place, Cagalli peered at his face intently, searching for any sign of…mischief. "What?"

Kira smirked uncharacteristically. "Are you sure you want to know-"

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay." Kira motioned for her to calm down, a little embarrassed that some people (people he didn't even know!) had heard them. "Uh…" How would she take this? "Well, you see…you wouldn't back down from a challenge, right?"

"I don't usually…" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

Phase one complete. Kira continued, "Um…Dearka kind of made a bet that-"

"Something tells me I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear." Cagalli glared at her twin, crossing her arms.

"Uh…" Kira sweatdropped, anticipating the worst. "He said that you couldn't give a New Year's Kiss to a certain person."

"Who?" the princess demanded.

"Wait a second," Kira said, swallowing hard. "Would you do it? It's a fun tradition, I guess…"

Cagalli smirked. Lacus would most likely be kissing her brother! "Tell me who it is first." A horrible thought then occurred to her. "It better not be Yuuna!"

"What? Oh! No, no, Cagalli, it isn't him." 'Thank goodness,' Kira thought, having his own dislike for the man who tried to force Cagalli into a marriage. "It's somebody else."

"Quit beating around the bush!"

"All right, fine." Kira took a deep breath. "Athrun."

Dead, dead silence.

'I wish I hadn't been the one to tell her!' Kira's heart thumped faster and faster, and he felt worried that Cagalli's temper would be let loose from its leash like a mad bulldog.

Cagalli, however, had drifted off into her own world. Things hadn't been going all that well between them during the course of the war. Did she still harbor feelings for him? No, the question was, did _he_ still have feeling for _her_? Was it all over? She had, in a sense, broken up with him for the sake of her country. What guy wouldn't still feel depressed and angered by _that_? "Kira…"

"Bad idea, I know, I'm sorry." Kira stepped back. "I know you and him are kind of-" A giggle cut off the coordinator.

"Oh, Athrun, you're so witty!

Meer Campell. Cagalli turned to see the girl talking to Athrun by the buffet table. Meer, having survived her injury, had dyed her hair a different color and began a life of her own. The trouble, for Cagalli, anyway, was that Meer still liked Athrun and wanted a chance at him now that she was not "Lacus Clyne," but her own person.

And what girl wouldn't want _Athrun_, the perfect Knight-in-shining-armor that appeared in the nick of time? Plus, it was hard to find "nice boys" these days, too.

Athrun didn't like Meer _that_ way, did he? He was being a gentleman! Right? _Right_?

Feeling a twinge of jealousy and deciding not to chance it, Cagalli suddenly, automatically, without a doubt, instantly declared, "I'll do it."

Kira did a double take. "You _will_?" His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "But – I thought – I mean-"

"Carpe Diem," she murmured and turned to her brother, a proud smile on her face. "I don't back down from challenges, remember?" Besides, even if Athrun did not return her feelings...well, tough luck. She had had her chance with him and Cagalli would feel a lot better knowing she had tried to patch things up with him instead of living her life with regret. 'Maybe we could still be friends…? He better want to be friends, at least, or I'll belt him!'

Kira clasped a hand on her shoulder. It often hurt him to see her on days when she was dejected, overworked, and looking like there was no hope left for her personal life. Kira knew that as much as Cagalli tried to cover it up, she was human, plain and simple. Loneliness was not an easy thing to deal with. "I'm glad, Cagalli," he said softly, but she didn't hear him.

"Tell Dearka to keep an eye out!" Cagalli grinned, but then it vanished. "What's in it for him, anyway? Why did he make such a bet in the first place!"

"Er, why don't you ask him that yourself. He's, uh, right there!" Kira pointed behind her and then made a mad dash for safety.

"He is?" Cagalli whipped her head around, but didn't see him. "He _is not_, Kira…Kira? Kira! Grr!" The liar had disappeared! "When I get my hands on him…"

* * *

Athrun heard Cagalli's shout for her brother and watched her stalk off, obviously looking for him. Inwardly, he sighed, also locked in a personal battle, debating whether to confront Cagalli or not regarding these "feelings." In short, Athrun had thought he had moved on after realizing things weren't working out between him and Cagalli. They both had had Goliath-sized responsibilities at that time during the war and could not be selfish. So they had sacrificed their love as an offering to the people and went their separate ways, each with the same goal of reaching a cease-fire.

'Love, huh?' Athrun frowned. Had it really been love? Or had they developed an immature love for each other and took things too fast? But had two years been _fast_? He was an adult now and could make the distinction between love and mere infatuation. Or could he? Love merely involved an unconditional feeling for another person, whether romantic, family, or friendship-based. It kept no record of wrong doings; it penetrated the hardest of icy souls, remained steadfast to the end and cared nothing of what was in the past.

Athrun did not want Cagalli harmed in any possible way. He wanted her to experience happiness, even if it happened to be without him and with some jerk, er, guy. Even if he couldn't stand the thought of her with another man. Even if she talked with other guys and he himself subconsciously became jealous and protective of the golden-haired gal…even if he wished to punch the lights out of Yunna and every man who came within a _centimeter_ of her, leering at her…even if…

'I still love her,' Athrun realized, not hearing Meer's chatter. 'I still love you, Cagalli.'

* * *

Meyrin Hawke had seen Athrun stare after Cagalli and knew immediately she could not match up to the Orb Princess who appeared to be first in Athrun's heart. Wiping a small tear away, the teen remained unaware of many other qualities of her own that would mean the world to some other suitor.

'How did Luna deal with this?' Meyrin wondered, glancing at her older sister. Lunamaria had gotten over Athrun, as it had been only a crush. For awhile, it looked like she and Shinn would be an item, but the two of them had moved on as well.

Luna was living her own life and probably had a vast sea of admirers. And Shinn, well…the boy had discovered his feelings for Stellar had advanced beyond deep friendship into love itself. Stellar had not died as everyone had previously thought. A family had found the blonde young woman unconscious on the lakeshore. All else was history and the girl found the boy who "gave her a yesterday."

Everyone seemed to be moving on. Maybe she should, too. Meyrin took a step forward when her foot slipped out from beneath her. Someone had carelessly spilled punch! "Ack!" She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the quick pain of hitting the floor, but such pain did not come. "Huh?" Meyrin opened her eyes as somebody helped her stand on her feet.

"Just in time, huh?" Her rescuer turned out to be a rather attractive boy…

Meyrin smiled. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

"Attention all, it is almost midnight!"

The announcement brought a few cheers and laughter from the crowd. Dearka glanced at his wristwatch. "Hey, yeah, we've got about five more minutes left of this year." Everyone around him grew quiet, each paying his or her respects to the lives lost in the second Great War.

"So I finally catch up with you!"

Kira almost yelped. "Cagalli, hi!"

"Don't you "'hi'" me, you little-"

"Cagalli!" Dearka smirked. "Have you taken up my bet?"

"You _bet_, Mr. _Gambler_!" Cagalli shook her fist in his face. "And what's in it for the person who wins?" 'Which will be me!'

"Just some personal satisfaction," Dearka responded, despite the fact that it had been Kira who came up with the idea in the first place! 'That sly fox! He's gonna owe me big time for this.'

"Well, Cagalli." Lacus turned to her friend. "If you're planning on kissing Athrun, you had better hurry. It's almost midnight!"

"What? It is?" Cagalli spun around, scouring the multitude for her dark-haired prince. Ah! She spotted him. Athrun stood by the stairs_ way on the other side of the large hall_, with his hands in his pockets, watching the crowd dance and _count down_! "I've only minutes left!"

Meer, who hovered only a few feet away, had heard the whole thing and at that moment, she and Cagalli turned to look at each other.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes, as did Meer.

"Fifty-nine! Fifty-eight!" the crowd chorused.

The race was on!

Both girls took off through the ocean of smiling faces.

At first, Cagalli found nothing to it. Dodge that woman, dodge that man, dodge the waiter, but soon Cagalli found herself face-to-face with Yunna of all people! 'You've got to be kidding me!' she wailed inside her mind.

"Cagalli, dearest!" Yunna grabbed her wrist as she tried to run away. "Where are you going?"

"Thirty-seven! Thirty-six!"

"Grr, you're making a loser out of me, you idiot!" Cagalli yanked her hand away from him violently, catching him off-guard. She picked up the long hem of her dress and ran faster. However, she forgot another factor affecting her little marathon. "Blast these stupid high heels!"

"What!" Yunna stumbled backward, creating a domino effect as he accidentally bumped into a man, who in turn pushed a woman, who then fell onto Meer.

"Oh no!" Meer and the woman both fell on the marble floor, tripping over their own gowns. "Darn it."

"Fifteen! Fourteen!"

'Am I going to make it?' Cagalli ran harder, ignoring the strange looks thrown her way.

Poor Athrun. He really had no idea of what was about to happen. In fact, the coordinator had decided that he had better find his friends very quickly.

"Ten! Nine!"

"Athrun!"

"Huh?" Athrun looked up at the call of his name, just as he was putting one foot forward. "Oof!" A blonde, gown-clad girl literally flew into him, knocking both of them down onto the stairs.

"One!"

Athrun's eyes went wide as saucers as the tomboyish beauty pressed her lips to his in a surprisingly passionate kiss.

"Happy New Year!"

Cagalli stood up with a grin. "Ha! I won!" She scanned the other end of the hall, spying Dearka, Miriallia, Kira, Lacus, Sai, Kuzzy, Yzak, and even Shiho. "I won!" she said happily.

"C-Cagalli?" Athrun struggled to his feet. "Cagalli, did you just…?"

"A-Athrun!" Cagalli stuttered (love is crazy sometimes, isn't it?). Now realizing the extent of what she had done, Cagalli struggled to find some way to rectify her embarrassment while maintaining her dignity and pride. "Um…it was a bet, you see and – eh?"

The ace pilot pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Well, actions did speak louder than words.

Their hearts soared like eagles as they both reached their own conclusions about their own feelings. Neither could remember how long that blissful moment had lasted. They did not care.

One person did.

"Hey!" Shinn had his arm around Stellar, who giggled. Shinn, on other hand, turned his nose up in mild disgust. "Go somewhere else and make out!"

* * *

"Oh, just look at them!" Lacus clapped her hands together as she and the rest walked over to where Athrun and Cagalli were.

"I'd rather not," Yzak remarked, though amused by Athrun's "mushy" actions.

Miriallia laughed. "Kira, Dearka tells me that this bet was all your idea."

Mwu and Murrue came over to the group. "What's this about a bet?" Murrue asked, a gentle smile on her face.

"Kira had a plan to get his sister and best friend back together," Miriallia said. "It involved a kiss."

"Yeah, with me as the scapegoat!" Dearka added, feigning offense.

"Kira…" Mwu grinned, ruffling the younger male's hair. "Had no idea you liked playing matchmaker!"

Kira grimaced at the nickname. "Please don't tell her," he begged. "I have my reasons for keeping my part in this a secret."

"So you _lied_ to me? You _tricked_ me!"

The coordinator froze and paled visibly at the sound of his twin's voice. 'There go my reasons. She's gonna kill me!'

Cagalli had her hands on her hips. "You know, I just thought of a use for these high heels." The princess slipped out of her shoes and bent down to pick them up.

Already knowing what "use" she was talking about, Kira backed away. "Um, I'm going to go get some more punch." Giving a quick smile to all, Kira half-jogged in toward the buffet table with Cagalli in hot pursuit.

Athrun chuckled, watching the sibling duo fade into the crowd. "Remind me to thank Kira when he's finished recuperating."

* * *

**A/N: Hope no one was too OOC (if so, tell me in a _mature_ and _respectful_ manner). Yes, everyone is friends with each other, to a certain extent. I do hope it wasn't that bad.**


End file.
